Nowadays, for the convenience of installation and transportation, many components are generally installed into various modules in advance during the mass production of liquid crystal displays (LCDs). For example, a backlight module is constructed by backlight sources, a housing and a diffuser plate, and then a LCD module is constructed by the backlight module, a LCD panel and a front frame.
For example, referring now to FIG. 1, an assembled top view of a traditional backlight module is illustrated, wherein a backlight module 10 substantially comprises a reflector sheet 11, a plurality of backlight lamps 12, a plurality of fasteners 13, two support portions 14 and a plurality of sockets 15. The backlight lamps 12 are mounted on the reflector sheet 11 through the fasteners 13, while each of two ends of the backlight lamps 12 has a lead wire 121. The sockets 15 are disposed on the support portions 14, and have an insulation base 151 and two elastic contact plates 152, respectively. The insulation base 151 is used to support one end of the backlight lamps 12, while the two elastic contact plates 152 are used to elastically engage with and electrically connected to the lead wire 121.
However, there are some problems existing in the actual use of the sockets 15, as follows: when the lead wire 121 of the backlight lamp 12 is pushed into the two elastic contact plates 152 of the socket 15, excessive force during installation may easily cause the breakage of a connection position between the lead wire 121 and the backlight lamp 12 and thus cause the leakage of gas in the backlight lamp 12, resulting in the malfunction of the backlight lamp 12 and affecting the yield of lamp installation.
Furthermore, referring now to FIG. 2, another assembled top view of a traditional backlight module is illustrated, wherein a backlight module 20 substantially comprises a reflector sheet 21, a plurality of backlight lamps 22, a plurality of fasteners 23, two support portions 24 and a plurality of sockets 25. The backlight lamps 22 are mounted on the reflector sheet 21 through the fasteners 23, while each of two ends of the backlight lamps 22 is sleeved with an electrode terminal 221. The socket 25 is disposed on the support portions 24, and has two curved elastic arms for elastically engaging with and electrically connecting to the electrode terminals 221 on the two ends of the backlight lamp 22.
However, there are still some problems existing in the actual use of the sockets 25, as follows: the backlight lamp 22 has a lead wire firstly connected to the electrode terminal 221, and then the electrode terminal 221 is mounted on the socket 25. But, in a bad installation condition, the electrode terminals 221 are easily loose to cause that there is no a firmly electrical connection between the electrode terminals 221 and the internal lead wires, or to cause that the electrode terminals 221 are separated from the ends of the backlight lamp 22, so as to affect the quality of electrical connection of lamps.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a lamp socket structure thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.